Mistério em Loch Ness – Parte I
by Eliziane
Summary: Acontecimentos inusitados entre os episódios The End e The Beginning, quando os agentes precisam continuar acreditando na verdade para provar aos superiores que nem tudo gira em torno de mentiras dentro do FBI.
1. Default Chapter

**Título: **Mistério em Loch Ness – Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem são criação da FOX 1013, Cris Carter e Warner Bros., Charles Roven. Esta fic tem a pretensão única de divertir os fãs, sem qualquer finalidade comercial.

**Categoria: **Crossover entre Arquivo X e Mistérios S/A.

**Sinopse:** Acontecimentos inusitados entre os episódios The End e The Beginning, quando os agentes precisam continuar acreditando na verdade para provar aos superiores que nem tudo gira em torno de mentiras dentro do FBI.

**Elenco:**

David Duchovny (Fox Mulder)

Gillian Anderson (Dana Scully)

Freddie Prinze Jr. (Fred Jones)  
Sarah Michelle Gellar (Daphne Blake)  
Matthew Lillard (Salsicha)  
Linda Cardellini (Velma Dinkley)  
Neil Fanning (Scooby-Doo - voz)

Sean Connery (Mr. Thomas)

Primeira Parte

**Loch Ness**

**Escócia, 05:55 pm**

O tempo estava fechado. Chovera durante uma boa parte do dia. Mesmo assim, Peter Eggby resolvera sair com o barco e pescar. Agora ele lutava contra o tempo para consertar o motor avariado depois de bater em alguma coisa sólida.

Estranho o barco bater em algo desse tipo. Peter conhecia aquele lago como ninguém. Duzentos e trinta metros de profundidade e uma extensão de margem de trinta e sete quilômetros deveriam ser suficientes para um pequeno barco a motor navegar sem dificuldades.

Ele resmungava consigo mesmo. Nenhum peixe, tempo ruim e uma avaria sem tamanho. O assoalho começava a encharcar.

Peter tinha certeza de que sua esposa ralharia com ele quando voltasse derrotado. Afinal, haviam discutido muito antes da atitude impensada dele em sair de casa pela manhã.

Toda a preocupação sumiu ao sentir um puxão na linha. Apresado e esperançoso, Peter se esticou e pegou a vara de pesca. A linha estava esticada ao máximo, evidenciando que o peixe era grande.

Alguns instantes "lutando" contra o poderoso bicho, foram suficientes para Peter se desequilibrar quando o barco balançou de um lado para o outro violentamente e depois saiu da água como se alguma coisa estivesse emergindo e levando-o junto.

O cachimbo dele caiu da boca diante do que viu. Não houve tempo para mais nada. Apenas a sua exclamação ficou no ar quando ele gemeu:

-Oh meu Deus!

**Arlington, 08:12 pm**

**Seis dias mais tarde**

Um toc toc na porta foi o suficiente para Mulder levantar a cabeça e olhar naquela direção. Saiu de frente do computador e foi atender.

-Que bom que chegou, Scully. Vamos, entre.

-Vim o mais depressa que pude. O que aconteceu de tão grave para você me fazer vir aqui em plena sexta-feira depois de uma semana terrível?

-Temos um caso.

Scully caminhou para o centro da sala e se voltou. Estava vestida de maneira informal em uma calça de Jersey marrom, botinhas de salto quadrado, pulôver de gola alta e casaco de longos bolsos, impermeável já que o dia estava meio úmido.

-Mulder, estamos suspensos. Como temos um caso se "eles" queimaram sua sala e destruíram todos os arquivos x?

-Não precisamos necessariamente trabalhar em um porão. E depois, você e eu estamos sem nada para fazer. – justificou com seu ar de moleque.

-Eu estava redigindo meu relatório e preparando nossa defesa para a próxima segunda. Você sabe que a diretoria cairá como abutres sobre nós. Precisamos de algo consistente. De uma prova concreta para dar à eles.

-E temos.

Scully o seguiu com o olhar quando ele foi para o computador.

-Aconteceu há seis dias na Escócia. O nome dele é Peter Eggby. Um pescador aposentado que estava matando o tempo. Eggby sumiu e o seu barco foi encontrado às margens do Lago Ness em pedacinhos.

-Ah, não!...

-Scully, eu tenho fontes seguras. Você já ouviu falar na Mistérios S/A? Fred Jones e Daphne Blake são os melhores caçadores de monstros que eu conheço. Depois de nós dois é claro!

Ela estava rindo dele com as mãos na cintura e aquele olhar de mãe que quer educar o filho às duras penas.

-Conheço a Mistérios S/A, conheço o Scooby Doo e o Salsicha. Até me identifico com Velma Dinkley, mas tudo isso não passa de um desenho animado que é exibido todas as manhãs no canal da Cartoon.

-É isso que torna a Mistérios S/A uma fonte mais segura ainda. Fred jamais me procuraria se não fosse algo sério.

-Já estamos bem encrencados. Para não dizer desacreditados. Você não acha? Mulder, todo mundo sabe que essa estória de monstro é pura lenda. Não há nenhum monstro aquático pré-histórico em Loch Ness. Dezenove embarcações drenaram o fundo do lago e outra dezena de câmeras submarinas com flashes de última geração não conseguiram captar nada, além dos inocentes espécimes daquela região. Tem-se um relato de que Nessie seja uma enorme enguia estéril que por algum motivo científico viveu até os cem anos de idade. Portanto, estamos diante de uma anomalia e não de um descendente de plesiossauros como todo mundo, incluído você, deseja.

Mulder escutava passivo. Habituado a ouvir seus protestos antes de convencê-la a segui-lo onde quer que fosse. Premeditando essa reação dele, Scully completou com ênfase:

-Mulder, as pessoas vêem o que querem ver.

-Eu sei. E se elas querem um plesiossauros, vamos dar um à elas. Afinal, não estamos fazendo nada. E depois, eu morro de vontade de conhecer Scooby Doo!

-Lembra de um caso parecido há dois anos no lago Heuvelman? Você acabou matando um crocodilo na ocasião e não vimos nenhuma serpente marinha.

-Lembro também que você perdeu seu estimado Queequeg e nem por isso deixou de lado o entusiasmo de criar animais de estimação.

-Bem... Confesso que não tenho mais tempo... – ela titubeou mordiscando o canto da boca.

-Pois é Scully. Ambos temos desejos adormecidos de alguma coisa. Você se frustra por não ter arranjado alguém em tempo de deixar seu cãozinho, e eu ainda alimento a esperança de encontrar o Big Blue.

Mulder estava discando para a agência de viagens e pedindo reservas no próximo vôo para a Escócia. Seu semblante era igual a de um menino que viaja para a Disney pela primeira vez. Nada do que ela dissesse o faria mudar de idéia, mas mesmo assim protestou:

-Mulder, estamos sem crédito junto ao FBI! Se eles descobrirem que você está usando o cartão para...

- Preciso reservar duas passagens para o próximo vôo... Sim, em nome de Fox Mulder e Dana Scully. Dez horas? Ótimo, obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite. – ele desligou e se ergueu apressando-a- O vôo sai em duas horas. Então temos que correr. Como acha que está o tempo em Loch Ness?

Scully olhava para ele de boca aberta.

-Acho melhor levar meu agasalho. – Mulder refletiu indiferente – O que foi Scully? E não me venha dizer que não está tentada. Você ama tudo isso tanto quanto eu. Ou não estaria parada aí resistindo com todas as forças do seu corpo.

-Quando eles descobrirem...

-Estaremos de volta bem antes. Com ou sem monstro!

**Endiburgh Aiport**

**05:33 am**

A viagem de avião fora simplesmente desgastante. Scully já não agüentava mais ficar sentada enquanto Mulder assistia filmes na tevê.

Assim que desembarcaram, ela se apressou em esticar as pernas, se movimentando bastante em torno da bagagem e se recusando a sentar na sala vip.

-Não me olhe assim. Você com certeza já fez viagens mais longas que esta. – ele replicou quando se dirigiram ao estacionamento de táxis.

-Pelo menos reservou um hotel cinco estrelas para nós? Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho quente.

Mulder sorriu abrindo a porta do táxi para ela. Falou com o motorista dando o endereço do hotel e então se recostou olhando-a diretamente.

-Vamos ficar no West End Hotel. Tem café da manhã incluso, internet, estacionamento, lavanderia, toalhas, cozinha, telefone... O que mais você quer?

-Uma cama confortável.

-Hmm...! Anda lendo meus pensamentos?

Diante do cinismo dele, Scully fez um muxoxo e se voltou para o motorista que dirigia do lado contrário ao que ela estava habituada a dirigir. Todo o trânsito era do lado contrário e Scully ficou imaginando se Mulder lidaria bem com aquela situação numa emergência, já que se considerava um motorista melhor do que ela.

-Do que está rindo agora?

Ela ficou séria e olhou para ele.

-Estou rindo do seu machismo.

-O que eu fiz? Não estou sendo cavalheiro com você? Lhe abri a porta, deixei você ficar com o lado da vista panorâmica e peguei sua bagagem mais pesada...

-Não confunda cavalheirismo com machismo. É diferente.

-Em que momento eu fui machista?

-Quando não me deu escolhas. Você arranjou tudo certinho. Passagens, avião, táxi, hotel... Em momento algum parou para me consultar. Fico pensando se...

-Se...?

-Nada.

-Agora termine o que começou. Não me deixe curioso com essas reticências no final de uma frase inacabada.

-Fico pensando se você seria um marido dominador, caso viesse a se casar um dia. Sua esposa se tornaria vítima de seu sistema e não haveria diálogo entre vocês, já que você vive "arranjando" tudo sozinho.

Mulder riu alto e pegou um saquinho de sementes de girassol para mastigar algumas.

-Ora Scully... Minha vida de casado seria um desafio à cada dia se a esposa fosse você.

Ela ficou corada e desviou os olhos para as mãos sobre o colo.

-Já imaginou a guerra de sexo entre nós dois? Você querendo uma coisa e eu outra... Você querendo ver o noticiário e eu em busca de canais de beisebol... E quando chegasse a hora de ir pra cama...

-Acho que já chegamos...!

Ele zombou do seu nervosismo. Mas olhou para fora quando o táxi parou diante do hotel cinco estrelas.

-Sabe de alguma excursão que saia para visitação nas proximidades do Lago Ness? – ele perguntou ao motorista quando se inclinou para pagar a corrida.

-Lago Ness é perda de tempo, senhor. Com todos aqueles turistas fotografando...

Scully reprimiu o sorriso, mas Mulder fingiu não notar.

-Parece que suas teorias sobre monstros pré-históricos não chamou a atenção de ninguém.

-Isso sim, é feminismo, Scully.

-E onde estão seus amigos da Mistérios S/A? Não vejo nenhum furgão azul com detalhes vermelho e verde nas portas e nem aquele cão falante do come biscoitos caninos com tanta gula quanto você experimenta suas sementes.

-Não teve graça nenhuma. – resmungou entre dentes deixando a bagagem mais pesada dela na calçada.

-Foi você quem começou...!

**West End Hotel**

**11:16 am**

Scully dormira o suficiente. Sentia-se renovada depois de outro banho morno. Desceu para o restaurante onde Mulder havia marcado com ela. Ele tomava chá com cookies e bolo de nozes. Assim que a viu, se levantou da mesa e abriu sua cadeira.

-Não imaginei o tamanho do seu apetite, por isso não pedi nada mais consistente para você, apesar de que eles têm uma sopa de espinafre excelente.

-Chá e bolo está bom. – retrucou se inclinando para pegar um biscoito crocante e mordê-lo.

-Por isso é tão magra e leve? – ele a olhou daquele jeito que a deixava perturbada.

Mas Scully resolveu levantar a cabeça e retrucou:

-Como pode saber se sou leve se não vive me carregando nos braços?

-Mas eu já a carreguei algumas vezes nestes cinco anos em que estamos juntos. E digo que seu corpo ainda é o mesmo desde que a conheci. Se não estiver mais magra.

-Você ao contrário parece bem maior a cada dia.

-Experimente usar saltos mais altos de vez em quando.

Estavam se engalfinhando deliberadamente quando o garçom trouxe outra xícara e um novo bule de chá quente. A temperatura era de quatorze graus positivos. Esfriara consideravelmente, mesmo com um sol pálido lá fora.

-Então... Cadê seu amigo Fred Jones?

-Deve estar à caminho. – Mulder consultou o relógio de pulso enquanto ela bebericava o chá e soprava suavemente dentro da xícara fumegante.

Foi um movimento involuntário de unir os lábios que provocou nele um arrepio incontrolável.

-Se sente bem? – Scully perguntou vendo-o estremecer.

-Nossa Scully. Como você está bonita...

Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Seus cabelos ruivos em contraste com o pulôver branco de gola alta e o sol filtrando pela janela grande do restaurante, deixava a sua imagem inesquecível.

-Estamos na Escócia, em pleno outono, num hotel cinco estrelas, tomando chá enquanto o mundo inteiro se movimenta lá fora. Você não acha isso magnífico?

Não havia zombaria em seu tom de voz. Mulder estava falando suavemente e aos poucos a mão dele deslizou pela mesa até tocar as pontas dos seus dedos.

Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam como ele nunca viu. Sua mão pequenina envolveu os dedos fortes dele e o flerte que trocaram só foi quebrado com a chegada de um rapaz loiro e atlético que se apresentou:

-Senhor Mulder? Sou Fred Jones.

Mulder ainda estava tremendo. Respirou fundo como se o magnetismo do olhar de Scully tivesse o poder de prendê-lo à cadeira e paralisar sua respiração.

-Er... Fred! É um prazer. – ele estendeu a mão e apresentou- Esta é Dana Scully. Minha parceira.

-Senhorita Scully...

-Como vai?

-É uma honra conhecê-los pessoalmente. – disse Fred ainda de pé – Estou lá fora com meu pessoal. Se estiverem prontos...

Scully trocou um olhar com Mulder que se levantou ansioso, já refeito do primeiro impacto.

-Só estávamos esperando você chegar.

-Então vamos.

Deixaram o restaurante e de fato, no meio fio estava estacionado o furgão azul da Mistérios S/A.

Salsicha era um rapaz magro, de barbicha esquisita e falava "cantando". Assim que os viu, abriu a porta lateral e aquele cachorro enorme saltou para cima de Scully que desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão aos pés de Mulder.

-Parece que Scooby gostou de você. – Velma observou pegando em seu pulso enquanto Mulder a amparava risonho.

-Está bem, Scully? Se machucou?

-Não. Graças aos seus sapatos vulcanizados. – ela resmungou se firmando.

-Oi. Sou Velma. Estes são Salsicha e Scooby. A Daphne vai nos encontrar mais tarde. Foi arranjar uma embarcação para podermos navegar no Lago Ness.

-Que coisa mais feia, Scooby. – Salsicha reprovou – Quase machucou a moça. A senhora está bem? O Scooby deve ter pensado que era a Daphne, não é Scooby? Ela não parece com a Daphne, Fred?... Hê... hê...!

-Sim, Salsicha. A senhorita Scully lembra a Daphne. Mas vamos andando ou chegaremos atrasados.

Mulder estava rindo de Scully que ocupou um lugar no banco de trás perto de Velma. Scooby subiu no assento perto dela e deu uma enorme lambida em sua bochecha.

-Fique quieto rapaz! – Salsicha reprovou de novo.

- "... Ela cheira a cookies...!"

-Ele disse alguma coisa? – Scully se espantou com o grunhido de Scooby e Velma sorriu replicando:

-Ele disse que você cheira a biscoitos. Por isso está lambendo seu rosto.

-Não estão falando sério, estão? Cachorros não falam.

-Scooby fala. Não é Scooby, meu filho! Hê... hê!

-Scooby adora biscoitos Scooby. – Velma apanhou a caixa de papelão e atirou um biscoito no ar para ele que precisou se apoiar no colo de Scully para pegar a guloseima. – Agora comporte-se.

Mulder estava rindo da cara de espanto de Scully. Olhou por sobre o ombro satisfeito em ter contrariado todas as suas expectativas e passou a conversar com Fred que dirigia o furgão.

**Loch Ness**

**01:22 pm**

Nas remotas montanhas do norte da Escócia, existe um lugar de grande beleza, impregnado de mistério, o Lago Ness. Abaixo desta superfície varrida pelo vento existe uma das mais profundas porções de água do mundo, um ambiente frio e amedrontador.

A temperatura nos arredores do lago era ainda mais gélida e cortante. Com ventos em torno de vinte nós. Daphne Blake arranjara um velho rebocador que mal conseguia navegar com a força do vento. Scully duvidou que fosse agüentar chegar ao meio do lago. Muito menos, enfrentar qualquer criatura que fosse.

No ancoradouro, a moça parecia orgulhosa do feito. Sorriu para Fred e olhou para Mulder como se ele fosse uma presa atraente para sua beleza juvenil.

-O que acham rapazes? O senhor Thomas está disposto a ir conosco até o meio do lago. Ele tem um radar infravermelho na cabine de comando. E eu trouxe uma câmera fotográfica sub-aquática.

-Vamos precisar mais do que isso para fotografar um plesiossauros. – Scully sussurrou no ouvido de Mulder.

-Eu trouxe minha lanterna. – ele retrucou animado como um menino.

-Muito bem, pessoal. Vamos carregar o equipamento para o rebocador.

Fred deu a ordem e Salsicha pegou a maior parte dos caixotes. Scooby colocou uma mala de alça na boca e Velma segurou uma mochila grande com ambas as mãos.

-O que é tudo isso? – Scully perguntou curiosa.

-Trata-se de um sofisticado sonar que é capaz de detectar movimentos da criatura a profundidades extremas. – Fred explicou – Vamos passar a tarde mapeando todo o lago. Caso haja alguma coisa maior que uma enguia de oito metros, descobriremos.

-Sonares emitem ondas acústicas sensíveis a qualquer ser vivo. – ela lembrou – E como o lago tem dezenas de cavernas, a criatura pode simplesmente se esconder e esperar a gente ir embora.

-Nossa, Scully. Você está falando como se acreditasse no Nessie tanto quanto nós. – Mulder zombou.

-Estou tentando fazê-los entender que esta busca é em vão. Centenas de tentativas frustradas confirmaram que tudo não passa de lenda. Olhe à sua volta. Veja quantos turistas estão olhando para nós e pensando que somos malucos.

-Sorria para ver se fica bem na foto.

-Chega disso Mulder.

Ele segurou seu braço e a deteve.

-Quer desistir agora sua covarde?

Scully inflou o peito e olhou para ele indignada. Mulder era especialista em fazê-la sentir emoções fortes. Por um instante pensara em ir embora, mas agora queria ficar e rir da cara dele quando se convencesse da verdade.

-Está bem. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

A turma do Fred já estava arrumando os equipamentos dentro do rebocador. O senhor Thomas foi para a cabine e Scully olhou o tempo tendo um pressentimento ruim.

Estava cada vez mais frio. Não chegava a chover, mas a umidade fazia com que uma fumaça saísse de sua boca cada vez que falava.

De repente alguma coisa quente caiu sobre seus ombros e ela olhou de lado.

-Mantenha-se longe da borda. Sei que sabe nadar, mas detestaria ter que mergulhar atrás de você com todo esse frio. – Mulder colocou o colete salva-vidas à sua volta e apertou os dedos em seus ombros suavemente.

Havia coletes para todos. Fred distribuiu entre os amigos e se acomodou perto de Mulder para mostrar o funcionamento do sonar.

Os olhos de Scully grudaram na água turva enquanto amarrava o colete corretamente. A força do motor deixava uma esteira branca de espuma para trás e Scooby se acotovelou na borda do rebocador perto do motor para aguardar qualquer novidade.

Era necessária uma autorização especial para navegar pelo lago com todo aquele equipamento. Daphne se gabava por ter conseguido um documento assinado pelo oficial da guarda costeira. Vez ou outra ela buscava a opinião de Mulder de uma maneira que deixou Scully realmente incomodada.

-Já temos alguma leitura. – Fred avisou fazendo com que todos se voltassem para a tela do radar.

Scully sentou em cima de um amontoado de pneus pouco interessada no que aqueles jovens encontrariam. Tinha certeza de que não seria nada interessante assim.

O senhor Thomas seguiu sua rota até o ponto mais fundo do lago. Agora ameaçava fechar o tempo por um nevoeiro denso. O frio persistia e um barulho incômodo fez Scully se levantar em um salto e olhar ao redor assustada.

- "... O que foi isso?" – Scooby começou a tremer e Salsicha precisou sustent�-lo quando o cão pulou em seu colo.

-Ei amigão...! Fique calmo. É o barulho do vento.

-Parece ser outra coisa... – Scully puxou a arma que carregava no cós da calça jeans e empunhou alerta.

Mulder também ficou em pé e Velma apontou para o radar do senhor Thomas.

-Tem alguma coisa enorme se movendo bem debaixo de nós.

-É o Nessie! – Fred exclamou animado.

-Segurem-se!

O rebocador balançou forte de um lado para o outro e Scully desequilibrou. Mulder só teve tempo de se esticar e resvalar os dedos em sua mão antes de perdê-la entre o nevoeiro e a água turva do lago.

-Scully! – gritou assustado – Oh meu Deus, Scully!

Os garotos olharam-se com pavor. Mulder começou a despir a roupa para pular na água e o capitão do rebocador o segurou firme.

-Ficou maluco, rapaz? Ninguém sobrevive a um mergulho nestas condições. A água deve estar a seis graus centígrados.

-Sculleeeeeeeee!

Fred e Salsicha tiveram trabalho em segur�-lo. Mulder se debatia e gritava em desespero. Foi então que Velma viu uma silhueta gigantesca emergir no nevoeiro e se abraçou com Daphne muito amedrontada.

- "...É ele...!" – mais uma vez Scooby se jogou no colo de Salsicha que tremia sem conseguir segurar as pernas.

-Ai meu Deus! Nós vamos morrer, Scooby! O mostro vai engolir a gente!...

O que quer que tenha sido a silhueta enorme que ondulava a água e fazia o rebocador balançar, voltou ao fundo do lago e tudo silenciou.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mulder e o senhor Thomas estavam paralisados. Ficaram sem ação durante alguns segundos e então Mulder se esticou ao máximo para fora do rebocador e alcançou o colete salva-vidas de Scully que emergiu sem ela depois de alguns minutos. Incrédulo, ele se deixou cair sentado no lugar onde Scully estivera antes de ser tragada para o fundo e olhou com lividez para os amigos..

-Coitado...! – Salsicha lamentou – Senhor Mulder, meu filho... Não fique triste assim. Nós vamos encontrar sua amiga.

- "... É...! Vamos sim!" – Scooby assegurou.

Sem palavras, Mulder olhou para o lago outra vez e escondeu o rosto nas mãos ainda trêmulo. Não podia aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Não fora para isso que trouxera Scully até ali. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Um grande pesadelo.

Continua...


	2. Mistério em Loch Ness Parte I

**Título: **Mistério em Loch Ness

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem são criação da FOX 1013, Cris Carter e Warner Bros., Charles Roven. Esta fic tem a pretensão única de divertir os fãs, sem qualquer finalidade comercial.

**Categoria: **Crossover entre Arquivo X e Mistérios S/A.

**Sinopse:** Acontecimentos inusitados entre os episódios The End e The Beginning, quando os agentes precisam continuar acreditando na verdade para provar aos superiores que nem tudo gira em torno de mentiras dentro do FBI.

**Elenco:**

David Duchovny (Fox Mulder)

Gillian Anderson (Dana Scully)

Freddie Prinze Jr. (Fred Jones)  
Sarah Michelle Gellar (Daphne Blake)  
Matthew Lillard (Salsicha)  
Linda Cardellini (Velma Dinkley)  
Neil Fanning (Scooby-Doo - voz)

Sean Connery (Mr. Thomas)

Primeira Parte

**Loch Ness**

**Escócia, 05:55 pm**

O tempo estava fechado. Chovera durante uma boa parte do dia. Mesmo assim, Peter Eggby resolvera sair com o barco e pescar. Agora ele lutava contra o tempo para consertar o motor avariado depois de bater em alguma coisa sólida.

Estranho o barco bater em algo desse tipo. Peter conhecia aquele lago como ninguém. Duzentos e trinta metros de profundidade e uma extensão de margem de trinta e sete quilômetros deveriam ser suficientes para um pequeno barco a motor navegar sem dificuldades.

Ele resmungava consigo mesmo. Nenhum peixe, tempo ruim e uma avaria sem tamanho. O assoalho começava a fazer água.

Peter tinha certeza de que sua esposa ralharia com ele quando voltasse derrotado. Afinal, haviam discutido muito antes da atitude impensada dele em sair de casa pela manhã.

Toda a preocupação sumiu ao sentir um puxão na linha. Apresado e esperançoso, Peter se esticou e pegou a vara de pesca. A linha estava esticada ao máximo, evidenciando que o peixe era grande.

Alguns instantes "lutando" contra o poderoso bicho, foram suficientes para Peter se desequilibrar quando o barco balançou de um lado para o outro violentamente e depois saiu da água como se alguma coisa estivesse emergindo e levando-o junto.

O cachimbo dele caiu da boca diante do que viu. Não houve tempo para mais nada. Apenas a sua exclamação ficou no ar quando ele gemeu:

Oh meu Deus!

**Arlington, 08:12 pm**

**Seis dias mais tarde**

Um toc toc na porta foi o suficiente para Mulder levantar a cabeça e olhar naquela direção. Saiu de frente do computador e foi atender.

Que bom que chegou, Scully. Vamos, entre.

Vim o mais depressa que pude. O que aconteceu de tão grave para você me fazer vir aqui em plena sexta-feira depois de uma semana terrível?

Temos um caso.

Scully caminhou para o centro da sala e se voltou. Estava vestida de maneira informal em uma calça de Jersey marrom, botinhas de salto quadrado, pulôver de gola alta e casaco de longos bolsos, impermeável já que o dia estava meio úmido.

Mulder, estamos suspensos. Como temos um caso se "eles" queimaram sua sala e destruíram todos os arquivos x?

Não precisamos necessariamente trabalhar em um porão. E depois, você e eu estamos sem nada para fazer. – justificou com seu ar de moleque.

Eu estava redigindo meu relatório e preparando nossa defesa para a próxima segunda. Você sabe que a diretoria cairá como abutres sobre nós. Precisamos de algo consistente. De uma prova concreta para dar à eles.

E temos.

Scully o seguiu com o olhar quando ele foi para o computador.

Aconteceu há seis dias na Escócia. O nome dele é Peter Eggby. Um pescador aposentado que estava matando o tempo. Eggby sumiu e o seu barco foi encontrado às margens do Lago Ness em pedacinhos.

Ah, não!...

Scully, eu tenho fontes seguras. Você já ouviu falar na Mistérios S/A? Fred Jones e Daphne Blake são os melhores caçadores de monstros que eu conheço. Depois de nós dois é claro!

Ela estava rindo dele com as mãos na cintura e aquele olhar de mãe que quer educar o filho às duras penas.

Conheço a Mistérios S/A, conheço o Scooby Doo e o Salsicha. Até me identifico com Velma Dinkley, mas tudo isso não passa de um desenho animado que é exibido todas as manhãs no canal da Cartoon.

É isso que torna a Mistérios S/A uma fonte mais segura ainda. Fred jamais me procuraria se não fosse algo sério.

Já estamos bem encrencados. Para não dizer desacreditados. Você não acha? Mulder, todo mundo sabe que essa estória de monstro é pura lenda. Não há nenhum monstro aquático pré-histórico em Loch Ness. Dezenove embarcações drenaram o fundo do lago e outra dezena de câmeras submarinas com flashes de última geração não conseguiram captar nada, além dos inocentes espécimes daquela região. Tem-se um relato de que Nessie seja uma enorme enguia estéril que por algum motivo científico viveu até os cem anos de idade. Portanto, estamos diante de uma anomalia e não de um descendente de plesiossauros como todo mundo, incluído você, deseja.

Mulder escutava passivo. Habituado a ouvir seus protestos antes de convencê-la a segui-lo onde quer que fosse. Premeditando essa reação dele, Scully completou com ênfase:

Mulder, as pessoas vêem o que querem ver.

Eu sei. E se elas querem um plesiossauros, vamos dar um à elas. Afinal, não estamos fazendo nada. E depois, eu morro de vontade de conhecer Scooby Doo!

Lembra de um caso parecido há dois anos no lago Heuvelman? Você acabou matando um crocodilo na ocasião e não vimos nenhuma serpente marinha.

Lembro também que você perdeu seu estimado Queequeg e nem por isso deixou de lado o entusiasmo de criar animais de estimação.

Bem... Confesso que não tenho mais tempo... – ela titubeou mordiscando o canto da boca.

Pois é Scully. Ambos temos desejos adormecidos de alguma coisa. Você se frustra por não ter arranjado alguém em tempo de deixar seu cãozinho, e eu ainda alimento a esperança de encontrar o Big Blue.

Mulder estava discando para a agência de viagens e pedindo reservas no próximo vôo para a Escócia. Seu semblante era igual a de um menino que viaja para a Disney pela primeira vez. Nada do que ela dissesse o faria mudar de idéia, mas mesmo assim protestou:

Mulder, estamos sem crédito junto ao FBI! Se eles descobrirem que você está usando o cartão para...

Preciso reservar duas passagens para o próximo vôo... Sim, em nome de Fox Mulder e Dana Scully. Dez horas? Ótimo, obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite. – ele desligou e se ergueu apressando-a: - O vôo sai em duas horas. Então temos que correr. Como acha que está o tempo em Loch Ness?

Scully olhava para ele de boca aberta.

Acho melhor levar meu agasalho. – Mulder refletiu indiferente – O que foi Scully? E não me venha dizer que não está tentada. Você ama tudo isso tanto quanto eu. Ou não estaria parada aí resistindo com todas as forças do seu corpo.

Quando eles descobrirem...

Estaremos de volta bem antes. Com ou sem monstro!

**Endiburgh Aiport**

**05:33 am**

A viagem de avião fora simplesmente desgastante. Scully já não agüentava mais ficar sentada enquanto Mulder assistia filmes na tevê.

Assim que desembarcaram, ela se apressou em esticar as pernas, se movimentando bastante em torno da bagagem e se recusando a sentar na sala vip.

Não me olhe assim. Você com certeza já fez viagens mais longas que esta. – ele replicou quando se dirigiram ao estacionamento de táxis.

Pelo menos reservou um hotel cinco estrelas para nós? Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho quente.

Mulder sorriu abrindo a porta do táxi para ela. Falou com o motorista dando o endereço do hotel e então se recostou olhando-a diretamente.

Vamos ficar no West End Hotel. Tem café da manhã incluso, internet, estacionamento, lavanderia, toalhas, cozinha, telefone... O que mais você quer?

Uma cama confortável.

Hmm...! Anda lendo meus pensamentos?

Diante do cinismo dele, Scully fez um muxoxo e se voltou para o motorista que dirigia do lado contrário ao que ela estava habituada a dirigir. Todo o trânsito era do lado contrário e Scully ficou imaginando se Mulder lidaria bem com aquela situação numa emergência, já que se considerava um motorista melhor do que ela.

Do que está rindo agora?

Ela ficou séria e olhou para ele.

Estou rindo do seu machismo.

O que eu fiz? Não estou sendo cavalheiro com você? Lhe abri a porta, deixei você ficar com o lado da vista panorâmica e peguei sua bagagem mais pesada...

Não confunda cavalheirismo com machismo. É diferente.

Em que momento eu fui machista?

Quando não me deu escolhas. Você arranjou tudo certinho. Passagens, avião, táxi, hotel... Em momento algum parou para me consultar. Fico pensando se...

Se...?

Nada.

Agora termine o que começou. Não me deixe curioso com essas reticências no final de uma frase inacabada.

Fico pensando se você seria um marido dominador, caso viesse a se casar um dia. Sua esposa se tornaria vítima de seu sistema e não haveria diálogo entre vocês, já que você vive "arranjando" tudo sozinho.

Mulder riu alto e pegou um saquinho de sementes de girassol para mastigar algumas.

Ora Scully... Minha vida de casado seria um desafio à cada dia se a esposa fosse você.

Ela ficou corada e desviou os olhos para as mãos sobre o colo.

Já imaginou a guerra de sexo entre nós dois? Você querendo uma coisa e eu outra... Você querendo ver o noticiário e eu em busca de canais de beisebol... E quando chegasse a hora de ir pra cama...

Acho que já chegamos...!

Ele zombou do seu nervosismo. Mas olhou para fora quando o táxi parou diante do hotel cinco estrelas.

Sabe de alguma excursão que saia para visitação nas proximidades do Lago Ness? – ele perguntou ao motorista quando se inclinou para pagar a corrida.

Lago Ness é perda de tempo, senhor. Com todos aqueles turistas fotografando...

Scully reprimiu o sorriso, mas Mulder fingiu não notar.

Parece que suas teorias sobre monstros pré-históricos não chamou a atenção de ninguém.

Isso sim, é feminismo, Scully.

E onde estão seus amigos da Mistérios S/A? Não vejo nenhum furgão azul com detalhes vermelho e verde nas portas e nem aquele cão falante do come biscoitos caninos com tanta gula quanto você experimenta suas sementes.

Não teve graça nenhuma. – resmungou entre dentes deixando a bagagem mais pesada dela na calçada.

Foi você quem começou...!

**West End Hotel**

**11:16 am**

Scully dormira o suficiente. Sentia-se renovada depois de outro banho morno. Desceu para o restaurante onde Mulder havia marcado com ela. Ele tomava chá com cookies e bolo de nozes. Assim que a viu, se levantou da mesa e abriu sua cadeira.

Não imaginei o tamanho do seu apetite, por isso não pedi nada mais consistente para você, apesar de que eles têm uma sopa de espinafre excelente.

Chá e bolo está bom. – retrucou se inclinando para pegar um biscoito crocante e mordê-lo.

Por isso é tão magra e leve? – ele a olhou daquele jeito que a deixava perturbada.

Mas Scully resolveu levantar a cabeça e retrucou:

Como pode saber se sou leve se não vive me carregando nos braços?

Mas eu já a carreguei algumas vezes nestes cinco anos em que estamos juntos. E digo que seu corpo ainda é o mesmo desde que a conheci. Se não estiver mais magra.

Você ao contrário parece bem maior a cada dia.

Experimente usar saltos mais altos de vez em quando.

Estavam se engalfinhando deliberadamente quando o garçom trouxe outra xícara e um novo bule de chá quente. A temperatura era de quatorze graus positivos. Esfriara consideravelmente, mesmo com um sol pálido lá fora.

Então... Cadê seu amigo Fred Jones?

Deve estar à caminho. – Mulder consultou o relógio de pulso enquanto ela bebericava o chá e soprava suavemente dentro da xícara fumegante.

Foi um movimento involuntário de unir os lábios que provocou nele um arrepio incontrolável.

Se sente bem? – Scully perguntou vendo-o estremecer.

Nossa Scully. Como você está bonita...

Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Seus cabelos ruivos em contraste com o pulôver branco de gola alta e o sol filtrando pela janela grande do restaurante, deixava a sua imagem inesquecível.

Estamos na Escócia, em pleno outono, num hotel cinco estrelas, tomando chá enquanto o mundo inteiro se movimenta lá fora. Você não acha isso magnífico?

Não havia zombaria em seu tom de voz. Mulder estava falando suavemente e aos poucos a mão dele deslizou pela mesa até tocar as pontas dos seus dedos.

Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam como ele nunca viu. Sua mão pequenina envolveu os dedos fortes dele e o flerte que trocaram só foi quebrado com a chegada de um rapaz loiro e atlético que se apresentou:

Senhor Mulder? Sou Fred Jones.

Mulder ainda estava tremendo. Respirou fundo como se o magnetismo do olhar de Scully tivesse o poder de prendê-lo à cadeira e paralisar sua respiração.

Er... Fred! É um prazer. – ele estendeu a mão e apresentou: - Esta é Dana Scully. Minha parceira.

Senhorita Scully...

Como vai?

É uma honra conhecê-los pessoalmente. – disse Fred ainda de pé – Estou lá fora com meu pessoal. Se estiverem prontos...

Scully trocou um olhar com Mulder que se levantou ansioso, já refeito do primeiro impacto.

Só estávamos esperando você chegar.

Então vamos.

Deixaram o restaurante e de fato, no meio fio estava estacionado o furgão azul da Mistérios S/A.

Salsicha era um rapaz magro, de barbicha esquisita e falava "cantando". Assim que os viu, abriu a porta lateral e aquele cachorro enorme saltou para cima de Scully que desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão aos pés de Mulder.

Parece que Scooby gostou de você. – Velma observou pegando em seu pulso enquanto Mulder a amparava risonho.

Está bem, Scully? Se machucou?

Não. Graças aos seus sapatos vulcanizados. – ela resmungou se firmando.

Oi. Sou Velma. Estes são Salsicha e Scooby. A Daphne vai nos encontrar mais tarde. Foi arranjar uma embarcação para podermos navegar no Lago Ness.

Que coisa mais feia, Scooby. – Salsicha reprovou – Quase machucou a moça. A senhora está bem? O Scooby deve ter pensado que era a Daphne, não é Scooby? Ela não parece com a Daphne, Fred?... Hê... hê...!

Sim, Salsicha. A senhorita Scully lembra a Daphne. Mas vamos andando ou chegaremos atrasados.

Mulder estava rindo de Scully que ocupou um lugar no banco de trás perto de Velma. Scooby subiu no assento perto dela e deu uma enorme lambida em sua bochecha.

Fique quieto rapaz! – Salsicha reprovou de novo.

"... Ela cheira a cookies...!"

Ele disse alguma coisa? – Scully se espantou com o grunhido de Scooby e Velma sorriu replicando:

Ele disse que você cheira a biscoitos. Por isso está lambendo seu rosto.

Não estão falando sério, estão? Cachorros não falam.

Scooby fala. Não é Scooby, meu filho! Hê... hê!

Scooby adora biscoitos Scooby. – Velma apanhou a caixa de papelão e atirou um biscoito no ar para ele que precisou se apoiar no colo de Scully para pegar a guloseima. – Agora comporte-se.

Mulder estava rindo da cara de espanto de Scully. Olhou por sobre o ombro satisfeito em ter contrariado todas as suas expectativas e passou a conversar com Fred que dirigia o furgão.

**Loch Ness**

**01:22 pm**

Nas remotas montanhas do norte da Escócia, existe um lugar de grande beleza, impregnado de mistério, o Lago Ness. Abaixo desta superfície varrida pelo vento existe uma das mais profundas porções de água do mundo, um ambiente frio e amedrontador.

A temperatura nos arredores do lago era ainda mais gélida e cortante. Com ventos em torno de vinte nós. Daphne Blake arranjara um velho rebocador que mal conseguia navegar com a força do vento. Scully duvidou que fosse agüentar chegar ao meio do lago. Muito menos, enfrentar qualquer criatura que fosse.

No ancoradouro, a moça parecia orgulhosa do feito. Sorriu para Fred e olhou para Mulder como se ele fosse uma presa atraente para sua beleza juvenil.

O que acham rapazes? O senhor Thomas está disposto a ir conosco até o meio do lago. Ele tem um radar infravermelho na cabine de comando. E eu trouxe uma câmera fotográfica sub-aquática.

Vamos precisar mais do que isso para fotografar um plesiossauros. – Scully sussurrou no ouvido de Mulder.

Eu trouxe minha lanterna. – ele retrucou animado como um menino.

Muito bem, pessoal. Vamos carregar o equipamento para o rebocador.

Fred deu a ordem e Salsicha pegou a maior parte dos caixotes. Scooby colocou uma mala de alça na boca e Velma segurou uma mochila grande com ambas as mãos.

O que é tudo isso? – Scully perguntou curiosa.

Trata-se de um sofisticado sonar que é capaz de detectar movimentos da criatura a profundidades extremas. – Fred explicou – Vamos passar a tarde mapeando todo o lago. Caso haja alguma coisa maior que uma enguia de oito metros, descobriremos.

Sonares emitem ondas acústicas sensíveis a qualquer ser vivo. – ela lembrou – E como o lago tem dezenas de cavernas, a criatura pode simplesmente se esconder e esperar a gente ir embora.

Nossa, Scully. Você está falando como se acreditasse no Nessie tanto quanto nós. – Mulder zombou.

Estou tentando fazê-los entender que esta busca é em vão. Centenas de tentativas frustradas confirmaram que tudo não passa de lenda. Olhe à sua volta. Veja quantos turistas estão olhando para nós e pensando que somos malucos.

Sorria para ver se fica bem na foto.

Chega disso Mulder.

Ele segurou seu braço e a deteve.

Quer desistir agora sua covarde?

Scully inflou o peito e olhou para ele indignada. Mulder era especialista em fazê-la sentir emoções fortes. Por um instante pensara em ir embora, mas agora queria ficar e rir da cara dele quando se convencesse da verdade.

Está bem. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

A turma do Fred já estava arrumando os equipamentos dentro do rebocador. O senhor Thomas foi para a cabine e Scully olhou o tempo tendo um pressentimento ruim.

Estava cada vez mais frio. Não chegava a chover, mas a umidade fazia com que uma fumaça saísse de sua boca cada vez que falava.

De repente alguma coisa quente caiu sobre seus ombros e ela olhou de lado.

Mantenha-se longe da borda. Sei que sabe nadar, mas detestaria ter que mergulhar atrás de você com todo esse frio. – Mulder colocou o colete salva-vidas à sua volta e apertou os dedos em seus ombros suavemente.

Havia coletes para todos. Fred distribuiu entre os amigos e se acomodou perto de Mulder para mostrar o funcionamento do sonar.

Os olhos de Scully grudaram na água turva enquanto amarrava o colete corretamente. A força do motor deixava uma esteira branca de espuma para trás e Scooby se acotovelou na borda do rebocador perto do motor para aguardar qualquer novidade.

Era necessária uma autorização especial para navegar pelo lago com todo aquele equipamento. Daphne se gabava por ter conseguido um documento assinado pelo oficial da guarda costeira. Vez ou outra ela buscava a opinião de Mulder de uma maneira que deixou Scully realmente incomodada.

Já temos alguma leitura. – Fred avisou fazendo com que todos se voltassem para a tela do radar.

Scully sentou em cima de um amontoado de pneus pouco interessada no que aqueles jovens encontrariam. Tinha certeza de que não seria nada interessante assim.

O senhor Thomas seguiu sua rota até o ponto mais fundo do lago. Agora ameaçava fechar o tempo por um nevoeiro denso. O frio persistia e um barulho incômodo fez Scully se levantar em um salto e olhar ao redor assustada.

"... O que foi isso?" – Scooby começou a tremer e Salsicha precisou sustenta-lo quando o cão pulou em seu colo.

Ei amigão...! Fique calmo. É o barulho do vento.

Parece ser outra coisa... – Scully puxou a arma que carregava no cós da calça jeans e empunhou alerta.

Mulder também ficou em pé e Velma apontou para o radar do senhor Thomas.

Tem alguma coisa enorme se movendo bem debaixo de nós.

É o Nessie! – Fred exclamou animado.

Segurem-se!

O rebocador balançou forte de um lado para o outro e Scully desequilibrou. Mulder só teve tempo de se esticar e resvalar os dedos em sua mão antes de perdê-la entre o nevoeiro e a água turva do lago.

Scully! – gritou assustado – Oh meu Deus, Scully!

Os garotos olharam-se com pavor. Mulder começou a despir a roupa para pular na água e o capitão do rebocador o segurou firme.

Ficou maluco, rapaz? Ninguém sobrevive a um mergulho nestas condições. A água deve estar a seis graus centígrados.

Sculleeeeeeeee!

Fred e Salsicha tiveram trabalho em segura-lo. Mulder se debatia e gritava em desespero. Foi então que Velma viu uma silhueta gigantesca emergir no nevoeiro e se abraçou com Daphne muito amedrontada.

"...É ele...!" – mais uma vez Scooby se jogou no colo de Salsicha que tremia sem conseguir segurar as pernas.

Ai meu Deus! Nós vamos morrer, Scooby! O mostro vai engolir a gente!...

O que quer que tenha sido a silhueta enorme que ondulava a água e fazia o rebocador balançar, voltou ao fundo do lago e tudo silenciou.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mulder e o senhor Thomas estavam paralisados. Ficaram sem ação durante alguns segundos e então Mulder se esticou ao máximo para fora do rebocador e alcançou o colete salva-vidas de Scully que emergiu sem ela depois de alguns minutos. Incrédulo, ele se deixou cair sentado no lugar onde Scully estivera antes de ser tragada para o fundo e olhou com lividez para os amigos..

Coitado...! – Salsicha lamentou – Senhor Mulder, meu filho... Não fique triste assim. Nós vamos encontrar sua amiga.

"... É...! Vamos sim!" – Scooby assegurou.

Sem palavras, Mulder olhou para o lago outra vez e escondeu o rosto nas mãos ainda trêmulo. Não podia aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Não fora para isso que trouxera Scully até ali. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Um grande pesadelo.

Continua...


End file.
